No Man Is An Island
by LxIsxJustice
Summary: "They met—again—in a quiet tea coffee shop on the east end of London." A century since Sebastian left his soul intact and his heart torn. It might take overly sweet tea and a ruthless game to reconnect them. Ciel/Sebastian Rated for a reason.
1. Tea, Not Coffee

**Hey there, readers! I am just on a gleeful writing spree lately. You are all so full of ideas that I have been writing nearly non-stop since the first Kuroshitsuji fic. Haha, it's only been a little while and I feel like I'm getting a slightly better grasp on writing slash…whether that's a good thing or not is up to you. This fic was a request from a friend on DeviantArt, who wishes to remain anonymous, since her family is against her reading yaoi. Don't let them get you down, my love! Judging is silly, don't you think? I hope my story is enough compensation for your trouble. xD Just letting you all know, this fic completely disregards season two of Kuroshitduji. In fact, it's basically AU, but within canon…weird right? Slash love scenes warning applies later. It's Ciel/Sebastian IN THAT ORDER! You'll have to see for yourself. This chapter was written to "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera (for the first part) and "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri (second part).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If you sue me, I will be forced to sell my laptop, and then who will fulfill your every smutty literature desires?**

They met—again—in a quiet tea coffee shop on the east end of London.

The place itself was not so special in and of itself: just an off-the-beaten-path place called _The Grim Steeper_, specializing in drinks that no one had ever heard of (but were more than delicious enough) and music that made even the most frugal of souls want to buy something. The clever name drew curious passerby's like flies to honey.

Ciel Phanotmhive, now Ciel Marwick, had also been enchanted mostly from the nostalgia induced by that name. It had been far too long since he had dabbled with the supernatural—even if the shop was only run by humans. Every worker knew his name, his usual order, and charged him half-price. The Phantomhive name, despite being a completely different name now, had not lost a single ounce of its prestige. When Tanaka had taken over, things had been set for the future of the Funtom Company. The man was a visionary (when he was alert enough to think deeply) and had expanded the business exponentially into other areas, including importing different coffees. After his death, the company was given 'new' management. During the Industrial Revolution, as it was apt to be called in the texts, Funtom Company had led the charge in new ideas and creative thinking like introducing coffee into mainstream London living.

Really, Ciel had nothing better to do.

Poor Tanaka, as well as the other servants, had gotten the shock of their lives when their young master returned, unharmed, alive, and looking almost exactly as he had thirty years previous. Tanaka was practically ancient, lying in a bed with the other servants by his side, awaiting death with a peaceful expression. His peace was interrupted when Lord Phantomhive burst through the doors of the room and strode towards his bedside.

"Aaaaaah! It's a bloomin' ghost, yes it is!" Mey-Rin screamed. Long ago, she might have been excited to see such a phenomenon, but the young master had always scared the hell out of her anyways.

"Get my rifle!" Bard hollered, waving his arms like a lunatic while Finny cried and tried to shield himself with his arms. Ciel sighed. Despite the servants growing older (which usually implied maturity)…nothing had really changed.

"Bard, if I was a ghost, a rifle would be useless. As it stands, I am not a ghost, and a bullet through my skull is not the welcome I had in mind."

Everyone stopped their panic and stared at their former master, wondering what kind of madness the ghost could be talking about. "If—if you're really the young master…what did you order me to do when we were trying to capture a picture of Mister Sebastian?" Finny demanded.

The name of the traitor still sent a twinge of anger slinging through his veins. But he replied, "I told you to throw a statue at my head." It sounded even more stupid now than it had then. A twitch of his brow was the only indication of displeasure.

"Oh my god! It's the young master!" Finny yelled, rushing forward to throw his arms around the now grimacing Ciel, sobbing and shouting in his ear. But where a younger Ciel would have pitched a fit, the Ciel who had gone through more than he could describe to return here simply let himself be embraced.

The other two ran forward to join in as well, tears of joy and confusion alighting each of their faces. Ciel looked past them to Tanaka, who simply looked at him with a small smile of welcome.

After the hysterics had calmed, Ciel requested a moment alone with the dying gentleman. Though he was intending to explain everything to the old man, it turned out that wasn't necessary. "I knew, my boy. When you get to be my age, you reflect on things and see the hidden treasures you hadn't known existed," he said in a frail, but gentle voice. There was no judgment hidden in it. "I am…quite surprised though that you have returned. I was under the impression that you owed something to Mister Sebastian."

Ciel's hands clenched into fists. His eye hurt. "I owe that traitor nothing anymore."

Sadness seemed to rise in Tanaka's eyes. "Ah, I see. He didn't do it, did he?"

Ciel nodded, almost miserably. "I asked him if he would make it as painful as possible, and he stared at me for a while. He walked forward a few steps, then, he just…vanished. If that isn't answer enough, I don't know what is. I shouldn't call him a traitor. He was just following my orders, as always," he said bitterly. "Really, that creature is brilliant. He certainly fulfilled my request. I have never been in greater agony than I am now. I was…very naïve…in my feelings for him."

Tanaka said nothing for a moment, letting his dim eyes take in small details of Ciel. The weary shadows that were nearly etched under his eyes, the torn and dirty clothing that no one seemed to have noticed earlier, the scratches on his cheeks and arms where fabric was ripped. It seemed that wherever Sebastian had left him, it had been more than a lifetime away from home. And Ciel had made the journey. He felt a bit of frustration at the man he had mentored. Sebastian may have been one hell of a butler, but he certainly hadn't started out like that. Even supernatural creatures, as Tanaka had learned, were not above burning a delicate pastry.

A brief smile flitted across his face at all the times Sebastian had come to him for advice, or a friendly chat, and once, to vent about some very confusing feelings. "Perhaps you are not the only one in pain, young master."

Ciel's eyes widened, and his hands fluttered uselessly over the duvet, trying to help Tanaka. "Of course! I didn't even think about that you must be tired. I suppose it shows how selfish I really am," he laughed weakly. Tanaka shook his head fondly when Ciel stood to leave. The boy was finally turning into a man, no matter what his youthful appearance showed.

"No, young master, I was not talking about myself."

Ciel turned to look quizzically at his former servant. The old man patted the bed again so that Ciel would sit down. "I was actually referring to a certain friend of ours, who may be doing what, in his mind, is noble." Ciel let out an undignified snort.

"Sebastian? Noble? Don't make me laugh."

Tanaka wagged a finger weakly at Ciel. "As I said, it is noble in _his_ mind. I may have been privy to…certain secrets concerning his feelings about being here. And I am sure they would all surprise you. But that does not matter. What matters is that, perhaps, he is not doing this to punish you."

Ciel closed his eyes, breathing deeply for a moment, before opening them back up. "I can think of no reason he would leave me alive, possibly eternally, other than to make me experience what Hell truly is."

A secret smile stretched the old man's think lips and he leaned in conspiratorially.

"Perhaps, young master, Sebastian is punishing _himself_."

xXx

The bell chimed as it always did when a customer passed through. Ciel had just finished a meeting with the board, fuming silently at the idiots' ideas for their most recent project. "Who the hell thinks that Funtom making a line of violent videogames is a good idea?" he muttered angrily as he thought about the bad press the company could suffer if any of the games were rated above an 'E'. "Someone is going to get fired for this."

"_Oh, but Mr. Marwick! Surely a young man such as you can understand the value of such wholesome entertainment!"_

"No, I don't. I hate videogames!" he continued to talk to himself. "And wholesome entertainment, my arse! When I was a child, I played with _real_ guns! I killed _real_ 'zombies'! Look where it got me. Putting ideas like those in kids' heads is not part of the company's mission statement!" His hand fiddled with the string of his eye-patch, a nervous habit he had never broken.

By now, he had earned a curious look from the portly woman who ran the shop. Her flaming red hair piled in a loose bun on her head, she was the embodiment of maternal instinct. "Ah, laddie Ciel, you feelin' alright?" she asked in the concerned brogue of her homeland. When Ciel had first come here, the woman had taken one look at him and clasped him to her bosom, shouting, "Oh my lad, ye look as if ye need a nice, sweet drink in those cold bones!" She proceeded to drag him bodily to the counter, rambling about different beverages and 'ye just pick whichever one ye like!'

Since then, he had sort of adopted her as a surrogate mother, though her affectionate hugs sometimes reminded him a little too much of Madame Red at times. Either way, she was a good woman, and had seen fit to take Ciel under her wing 'like a wee bairn robin!' It was a comparison that irked Ciel, seeing as how it was not the first time he had been called a 'robin'.

Perverted Viscounts aside, he answered, "I'm fine, Mrs. Flynn. Just a little aggravated from the meeting."

The robust woman shook her head and rolled her eyes to the heavens. "Haven' ah told ye tah call me Mamma? Ah'm sorry those _gobshites_ bothered ye."

"You have, not for the last time. And thank you. I could not think of an accurate word to describe the morons, which you graciously provided," Ciel said with a quick smile. Mrs. Flynn snickered and handed him his usual drink: Earl Gray tea with cream and an almost ungodly amount of sugar. He had ventured out and tried various coffee beverages in the past, only to find each more disgusting than the last. Something as bitter as coffee—no matter how sweetened—had no place on his tastebuds.

He went to the window seat, his favorite place to sip his tea and watch people go about their lives. It was rather amusing to make up stories for people who looked a little more interesting than the rest. Sometimes he would wonder what they sounded like, or what they would say if he and they were ever introduced, or what the world would be like if that person didn't exist. More often than not, he found himself saddened by the thought of these people—even though he only saw them for a few minutes—dying one day. It could be as soon as a few minutes from then, or in a few decades. Either way, life was fleeting to one who had seen more than a century and a half. He caught himself wondering if Sebastian had ever felt like this, with the millennia he had probably lived through. His fingers crept up to his covered eye again. It hurt, worse than it normally did when he thought of the raven. Looking absently back out to the street, he catalogued a few faces before suddenly landing on the back of someone new.

The person was tall, almost staggeringly so, and slender in build. He was clad in a navy blue long sleeve shirt that must have been a little warm for this nice weather, and black skinny jeans that were slung low on hips and hugged in exactly all the right places. A chain extended from his belt loops to his pocket, like an old watch. Inky black hair was fairly long and brushing at an ivory neck that Ciel wished to mark up. Ciel flashed a brief snarl of disdain at his nearly drooling mind. Of course the man was attractive; he looked like Sebastian. And if there was one person Ciel had _always_ found devastatingly beautiful, it was his former butler.

He toyed with the idea of asking the man out to lunch, perhaps inviting him back to his house. Ciel had found that though he looked like a boy, people of the business world seemed to just fall at his feet. Whether it was because of his looks, his power and money, or his seemingly innocent character, very few ever told him 'no.' The same went for potential sexual partners. Even the most annoyingly straight men fell to their knees at his come hither looks. What was once taboo and forbidden when he truly _was_ a child living in Victorian London was now fairly commonplace in the twenty-first century. It both delighted and bored him (after all, where had the excitement of _discretion_ fled to?), but it got him what he wanted.

Despite any opinions to the contrary, Ciel was not so selfish that he didn't care for his partners. He never ignored someone after a one-night stand, or turned someone out until they had a place to stay. He remembered each of their names, was a rather attentive lover, thought about what would please whoever he was with. He even dated seriously on occasion, one relationship lasting almost two years before his partner broke it off, saying, _"Look Ciel, you know I think you're amazing, but this just seems so…one-sided."_

"_Aren't you happy, Scott? I thought you liked the little ensemble I put together the other day," he replied, raising an eyebrow suggestively. The blonde groaned before laughing slightly._

"_Trust me, Ciel, I liked it very much. But that's not what I'm talking about. What I mean is…it seems like you're off somewhere else when we talk, or when I kiss you or we have sex. And it didn't matter at first, but you've never say, 'I love you' back. It's been frustrating me for a while, but I think you'd be better off finding someone else. Someone who will make you happier than I have."_

"_I see," Ciel replied softly. "I'm sorry I can't finish what I started, Scott. I'm not ready for something like love. I would have let you move on if I knew that's what you wanted."_

_Scott smiled and shook his head, threading a hand through Ciel's soft hair. "Ah, it's okay. It was really fun while it lasted, and you're going to make someone _really_ happy someday. God have mercy on the bloke you fall in love with," he laughed. "If this is how you do an affair, then that poor guy doesn't stand a chance if you settle!"_

_He and Scott stayed friends._

As he was contemplating going outside to talk to the delicious looking man, the figure suddenly turned profile to him, glancing around like he was looking for something. Ciel's brows furrowed. The man really did look a lot like Sebastian. Though he was fairly far away, Ciel could make out sharp, angular features that had an uncanny resemblance to the demon. The man started walking towards the shop, and as he got closer, Ciel's breath caught on an expletive.

It wasn't someone who looked like Sebastian.

It _was_ Sebastian.

**Read and Review! Cliffhanger for the win! Aaah, and don't shoot me for not making Ciel a virgin. I'm reeeeally sorry, but no one lives for a lifetime and a half and doesn't have sex. –bows- Forgive me!**


	2. Thank You For Videogames

**Second chapter, yay! See chapter one disclaimer. Written to "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato (first part). "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin (Second Part). Cotton candy fluff in this one. Let the games begin!**

_The man started walking towards the shop, and as he got closer, Ciel's breath caught on a gasp._

_It wasn't someone who looked like Sebastian._

_It _was _Sebastian._

Ciel turned his head quickly, staring into his half-empty tea cup. _It…it can't be Sebastian. You're mistaken, there's no way he would come here!_ He reminded himself. And even if he was here, it wasn't because the raven was looking for him. Just a coincidence…He glanced up again as the door chimed and the tall man walked through. Luckily for Ciel, the booth he sat at was half hidden by a wall, and he was able to stare at the intruder without being seen. Ruby red eyes roamed around the coffee house, and Ciel almost screamed. _Sebastian! It's him, he's here! Fucking hell, what do I do? Should I talk to him? Try to sneak out? Wait for him to leave? _His scarred eye burned as he stared at the back of his former butler, the traitor.

His mind was tugged in a thousand different directions, trying to think quickly before a single option could disappear. The raven seemed disappointed, almost angry, when he didn't find whatever he was looking for. He whirled back to face the door, when Mrs. Flynn asked in an annoyed voice, "Ye ain't gonna just leave without a drink, are ye, laddie?"

Sebastian glanced back to find the matron with her hands on her hips and tapping a foot agitatedly. The coy smile that Ciel would never forget made its way onto the demon's face as he bowed slightly and said, "I was actually looking for someone, madame. Unfortunately, he isn't here. I'm afraid I am not a fan of coffee." Ciel sank further into his chair. That voice. The voice that haunted his dreams and nightmares alike, the voice that was like velvet and kitten fur and dark chocolate all at once. He hadn't heard it in reality for over a hundred years. _Looking for someone…me?_ He squashed the thought.

"Nonsense, sir! We 'ave tea too, an' excellent pastries teh boot. If it's money yehr worried about, this one's on the house!" She ushered a startled Sebastian forward, pushing a cup of whatever she had just made into his hands and shooing him off to find a seat. Sebastian stared for a minute, before sighing and sinking tiredly into a chair just a short way from Ciel's half-hidden table.

Ciel's heart pounded, and he idly wondered if Sebastian could hear it, thinking it to be a random stranger on a date. The former butler tugged on the chain connected to his jeans, revealing that it actually was a pocket watch. He glanced at it briefly before sighing and drawing out a crumbled piece of paper with an address on it. The address of the coffee shop. "This is the right place…damn reaper! And I told an excellent joke too!" he grumbled to himself, taking an absentminded sip of his drink, only to splutter and choke as it went down. "Sweet—!" he gapsed. "Too sweet!"

Ciel made a hasty decision. Sebastian had been to Undertaker. It was obvious from his words. That meant that there was something—or in this case, someone—he was having trouble finding on his own. Ciel. The former earl had taken the most extreme cautions to make sure he would never be found by any of his old enemies or acquaintances. Ciel Phantomhive had died and been replaced with Jonathon Homing, Mihael Carter, Rory Langton, and a myriad of other names and faces, before coming back as a slightly altered version of his real name. Ciel Marwick. He had chosen the surname after reading about a pagan Norse Viking who had brought the ritual of sacrifice to demons into the Isles. It was a little more conspicuous to anyone in the know, but he didn't talk to anyone from any of his old lives, and most of them (excluding various supernatural beings he had met coincidentally) eventually died, so what did it matter if he indulged in a private joke? This was the first time returning as himself. He had sent representatives to pose as him, as the head of the company. But recently, he had decided to do it himself.

Ciel stood abruptly, and stalked towards Sebastian's table, the distance seeming as wide as an ocean around an island. "If it's too sweet, I'd be happy to drink it for you. I have a bit of a penchant for overly-sweet things," he said in a falsely innocent voice.

The effect was immediate.

Sebastian's head whipped to look up at him, eyes wider than Ciel had ever remembered seeing them, and breathing speeding up instantly when their eyes connected. "Ciel…" he whispered, the name nearly strangled in his throat. Still, Ciel had never heard his name fall more beautifully from another's lips. But his game had only just started. He wasn't going to be deterred by something as trivial as that.

He donned a confused look, eyes flickering to Sebastian's hands, covered by black fingerless gloves._ Ah, so I'm not the only one who still bears our mark._ _I wonder if it ever burns like my eye. _"Do I know you, sir? Um…I'm afraid if we met, I can't recall your name. I'm Ciel Marwick, nice to meet you…" he trailed off, extending his left hand, rather than his right for once.

If Sebastian was a Shakespeare play, the former earl supposed he would be a mix between a comedy and a tragedy. The look on his face was priceless and amusing, but only because it was the most tragic expression Ciel had ever seen. Sebastian looked _devastated_.

If he had to describe this look as a child, he would have sarcastically said something about a mass extinction of cats. Now…now, he would have said it looked like Sebastian had lost something truly precious. An ache started beating in his chest, twinges of guilt starting up for being so cruel.

But this is what a traitor deserved.

"Ciel…" The raven trembled lightly, and Ciel almost laughed and cried at having reduced a demon to this so quickly. It was a little disappointing. But suddenly, Sebastian was himself again. "Ah! It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Marwick. No, no, we haven't met. You just…look like someone I know," he said amiably and with a smile, shaking Ciel's hand with his gloved left hand. His fingers lingered just a little too long, barely noticeable. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, at your service. Oh! I just realized why I know your name, are you Mr. Marwick of the Funtom Company?"

"That's correct, Mr. Michaelis. I am the President of the company."

"Please, call me Sebastian." It almost sounded like a plea to Ciel's ears. "Might I thank you, sir, for your brilliant ideas? I don't know what I would do without my DS. Videogames seem to help pass the time, hm?"

His brow twitched and a slight frown tugged his lips. Sebastian liked videogames. Go figure.

"Then perhaps you will have heard about my board's recent decision to make a line of higher rated videogames? Can I ask what you think of that? I'd like to have the public's opinion, after all," he replied vaguely, more focused on taking in every detail of Sebastian. The demon was jittery, with hands making broad gestures and his face trying to maintain its pleasant smile.

"Yes, and if you want my true opinion, it's an awful idea! Children do not need such violent entertainment. Best to leave that to the adults," he said, the barest hint of mockery in his voice. Ciel's hackles rose immediately, but he didn't show it, lest he give his charade away.

"I thought the same thing. Hopefully I'll be able to convince the board too." He sighed wearily, shaking his head at the idiots within his company.

"Now, about this drink. I've sipped out of it already, but if you are so thirsty you'd drink a _stranger's_ tea, perhaps I could buy you a refreshment?" Sebastian changed topics smoothly, with a bright smirk that was hiding tension and perhaps anger, below. Ciel could hear it in the word 'stranger'. Sebastian was truly beginning to believe Ciel had forgotten him, but he also knew the raven didn't know how this had happened. His craftiness in lying had only improved with age. He knew that though he never lied per-se, Sebastian twisted the truth, and he liked to think of himself as on par with the demon's skills nowadays. _Probably a bit prideful on my part, but what do I care?_

"Mr. Michaelis! Are you hitting on a boy as young as me?" he gasped, pretending to be shocked at the flirtation.

"Not at all, sir. And again, please call me Sebastian. Mr. Michaelis is my father," he bantered back. _Mr. Michaelis is not your father. I'm pretty sure your father's name is something more along the lines of 'Beelzebub'._ Ciel snorted out loud at the thought.

"Something amusing, Mr. Marwick?"

"Nothing. Just that I find myself more intrigued than I would have suspected. Such subtle flirtation is hard to come by. I must admit, it's flattering that one such as you," his eyes traveled appreciatively along Sebastian's slim form, "would find me at all appealing."

For some reason, this teasing felt real. And not just on his end, as it always had been. When he saw the barest flare of red-fire in Sebastian's eyes, the pupils constricting for a fraction of a second, he wondered if this was dangerous.

Apparently, Sebastian had been looking for him, and Ciel didn't know why yet. As a supernatural creature, the raven held an advantage, and Ciel was going to be _so pissed_ if Sebastian had come for his soul. The demon had forfeited that right long ago, contract seals be damned.

"Well, if you care to find out, I suggest taking me up on my offer of a drink," Sebastian rejoijned and began to walk towards the counter, taking out a simple black wallet.

Ciel's hand reached out to grip his sleeve. A coy smile lit his mouth. If he wanted answers, he was going to have to play Sebastian's game just as Sebastian was unknowingly playing his. "Actually, perhaps something a little stronger than tea would be better?" he suggested blithely.

Sebastian looked surprised for a moment before smirking. "For a young one like you? I don't think so."

"I can promise you, I hold my alcohol better than you might think. And really, what's a small drink when it's clear you have other 'adult' delights intended anyways? No double standards, _Sebastian_," he rolled the name off his tongue like molasses. A visible shiver ran up the demon's spine.

He tapped a finger against his lips for a moment, before shrugging. "Well, I suppose you're right, Mr. Marwick. One drink won't kill you…probably."

Ciel tensed at the wording. Perhaps Sebastian really had been searching for his soul. Now that he thought about it, wouldn't Sebastian be famished? _No, he's probably had eaten other souls. But can he do that while still contracted?_ Ciel had no idea, and the lack of information bothered him.

They walked out of the shop after thanking Mrs. Flynn, her narrowed glare leveled at Sebastian. The former earl practically felt like he was sneaking around behind his mother's back. "You may call me Ciel. Where to, Sebastian?"

xXx

"Hmm, perhaps you should have stopped after the first one?" Sebastian questioned wryly.

"Shut up! They were delicious…" Ciel whined, clutching his stomach and curling in on himself.

As they had been walking back to Sebastian's apartment—he had apparently just gotten one in town after a long trip to Paris—Ciel stopped at the sound of a Dairy Queen vendor passing by. His eyes got incredibly wide, and he quickly darted to the other side of the street before Sebastian could stop him, waiting for the truck to stop near him.

When Sebastian had caught up to him, a frown on his face and a confused look on his face, he asked, "Ciel, what on earth are you doing? You just crossed two lanes of traffic!"

"So did you. I changed my mind. I want ice cream instead of liquor," Ciel rejoined. So he still had a little bit of a child left in him, who didn't?

Sebastian smiled very slightly, and the younger male wondered if he was thinking of the same memories he was. "Alright." He turned, with a mumble that sounded suspiciously like, "I guess this literally makes me a sugar daddy." To the vendor he requested, "One chocolate, one vanilla." The man passed the cones through the window, and moved on after being paid.

"Is it alright if we eat in the park?" Ciel asked, licking at the chocolate treat already, impatient for the taste. _This is almost like…a date._ The thought flashed briefly through his mind before blowing away on the wind.

"It is. That would be fine. Though you won't have any left if you keep attacking it like that," was the reply. He thought about sticking his tongue out at the demon, only to realize he was acting far too like he had used to. It was as though no time had passed, and nothing had changed. But that wasn't true. _So much_ time had passed and _everything_ had changed. It was so easy to forget that he was livid with Sebastian, and afraid of him, if he were being honest. Sebastian had proven he could inflict the greatest of pain when he walked away without a backward glance. After growing up a little, Ciel had decided that he didn't like pain anymore. Anyone's pain, especially his own.

Now he lay on his side, head on Sebastian's lap, in a different kind of pain. He was bemoaning the fact that he had eaten his own ice cream, and then demanded the rest of Sebastian's. The demon had full on laughed, a throaty and beautiful sound, and handed him his treat.

His eyes closed, and he thought of the many times he had rested in Sebastian's comforting embrace. There were so many to choose from. None of them within the last hundred years. Long fingers carded through his hair gently, soothing him almost to the point of sleep.

A half hour later, the petting stopped and a silver voice whispered in his ear, "It's time to go home, Bocchan." Ciel had to force his eyes to keep from going wide at the sound of the old nickname. He wasn't ready to give in yet.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily. "Oh, has it gotten late?" When he pretended to look blearily up at Sebastian, the same look from before was on his face. The devastating, agonized look that told Ciel he was wounding Sebastian deeply. Very deeply.

The sun was setting behind the buildings of London, the sky ablaze with vivid reds and majestic purples. It rendered the city a perfect painting, an image of forever.

"Yes. Shall I walk you home, or are you still coming to my apartment?"

"I have a choice?" he teased, trying to lift the mood a little.

Sebastian looked down at him with soft eyes, ones that made Ciel's heart beat just a little faster. "You always have a choice, Ciel." Swallowing, the younger male just nodded and got up, walking with Sebastian towards the apartments nearby. When they arrived, the demon led him up a few flights of stairs, stopping at room 616. Ciel smiled at the appropriate choice in number.

When the door swung open, it revealed…very little. The front room barely had anything in it, other than a black couch across from the telly and a small table on top of the plain carpeting. The walls were an off-white, unpainted and with no decoration. The kitchen was hardly better, various trays of takeout in the fridge when Sebastian opened it to offer him a drink. Ciel wondered what Sebastian was doing with human food, so he asked, "You don't cook for yourself?"

The older male glanced back at him, nodding. "At my old job, I was always preparing a meal. Since I left, cooking just hasn't meant the same as it did there." A bitter sigh breached Ciel's lips and he looked down at the perfect, sterile tiles.

"Where did you work?"

"Oh, I was kind of like a butler, you know, those old fashioned ones you see in movies? Like James Bond, only a butler, not a spy," he chuckled at his own joke and caught Ciel's smile. "Actually, I was looking for my previous 'manager' when we met."

Ciel squirmed a little, not quite meeting Sebastian's eyes while the demon poured some water and handed him some Tums for his stomachache. "But he wasn't there?" he asked hesitantly.

Sebastian looked at him for a long while, studying his face, which gave nothing away. Just when Ciel thought he wasn't going to answer he replied, "No…I suppose he wasn't."

Ciel gulped down the bitter pills.

They watched television for a while, neither really seeing what was on the screen. Ciel was so sleepy, but there was an undercurrent of anxiety under it. Sebastian, when at the coffee shop, had alluded to more…amorous things taking place. Ciel had barely thought about it then, since they had often teased with innuendo all those years ago. But now, he realized that perhaps his forgetful façade would hurt him in the end. If he had truly forgotten who Sebastian was, there would be no professional relationship to keep the distance between them. They were just strangers to each other now, ones that had 'met' thanks to flirtation and delicious hinting. Hints that made Ciel ache with his desire for Sebastian. The words he had spoken to Tanaka had only covered a small portion of his dilemma.

"_I was…very naïve…in my feelings for him."_

That barely scratched the surface. He had been, just as he was now, ankles over arse in love with a goddamn demon. _Stupid, did you think that would _ever_ turn out well?_ In all honesty, he hadn't. That was why he had never started a romantic relationship with Sebastian.

But would Sebastian have even wanted that reality? Certainly he was a demon, and demons definitely liked lust. _But_, he reminded himself, _the point is to devour my soul. And I'm not going to let him. The bastard gave up his claim to it._ It was all running in angry circles in the younger male's mind._ I will not destroy myself further by having sex with him._

"Are you tired, Ciel? Would you like to go to sleep?" the hushed voice cascaded over his tired mind in rivulets of silk. He hummed, and felt strong arms pick him up and carry him to a bedroom almost as empty as the living room. He felt himself laid on the bed and slid under the sheets, still in his clothes. The moon lit the room in a soft glow of pearl light bleaching everything of color.

"Sebastian? Where are you going?" he mumbled when the former butler moved toward the doorway.

"I was going to sleep on the couch. Why?"

He was going to hate himself for this in the morning. Absolutely _loathe _himself. But he couldn't help the moment of weakness that overcame him. "Would you stay with me tonight? I know we just met, and it's weird, but…I'd like that."

The demon looked torn, almost as if he were thinking that _he_ would hate himself in the morning too. But he gave in, and slid onto the bed beside Ciel. "Alright." They lay a few inches apart for several awkward moments, before Ciel huffed.

"Goodnight then, Sebastian."

"Goodnight, Ciel."

The smaller male turned to his side towards the clock that read _11:59pm _in glowing red digits. His tired eyes took in a photo on the bedside table, the only photo he had seen in the whole apartment. It showed a young boy, with frilly clothes, asleep in a chair near a desk filled with completed papers. Behind him, a demon dog pressed against the window with a comical expression of whining. And beside the boy, was his most precious person. The tall figure had a smirk on his face that was somehow gentle, as though he knew the boy valued him above all others.

And perhaps…it was gentle because the feelings were mutual.

_He kept it…_

_12:00am_. Ciel slept.

"Goodnight, Bocchan."

**Read and Review! Oooh, things are going to get ugly before they can get better.**


	3. CuddlesaurusRex

**Third chapter, hoozah!**** Has a lot of humor because things always get bad before they get better. See chapter one disclaimer.**** Written to "Drive By" by Train (first part) and "Far Away" by Nickelback (second part). Ciel has had enough!**

The band Ciel hated most in the world was what woke him up the next morning.

_Oh, but that one night  
Was more than just right  
I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through  
Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you_

_Oh God, make it stop!_

_Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by-y-y-y-y_

A hand flashed out over his head and the alarm clock was silenced…probably forever. "Damn annoying band…" Sebastian muttered as he leaned over a suddenly _very_ awake Ciel. His bare arm tried to bring the time on the clock back to life, but to no avail.

Ciel rolled over to yell at him for both waking him up and invading his personal space, when he realized exactly why the former butler's arm was bare. Apparently the night had been too hot for long sleeves, because Sebastian had, at some point, dispensed with his shirt. It now lay forlornly on the foot of the bed, half of it hanging off. His face was level with a bare chest. A _damn fine_ bare chest. Firm, lithe muscles flexed as the demon banged on the clock, without results.

_Sweet Satan, not good, not good, very, very, very good._ That settled it, Ciel's mind had betrayed him.

Sebastian withdrew his arm from the side table to flop onto his back. "Ugh…it's early isn't it?"

Ciel shook himself from his stupor and snapped, "How am I supposed to know? You broke the clock." He didn't bother adding profuse thanks for silencing _Train_. Sebastian turned his head lazily toward him and grinned.

"Hmm, not a morning person, Ciel? I should have known."

_You do know, you bastard. You know just about everything about me._ He thought wryly. "No more than you appear to be. Do you have a cell phone you can check?" Sebastian nodded and reached under the pillow to pull out a highly outdated phone that was probably more than a few years old.

"What do you know? Dinosaurs do still exist!" Ciel exclaimed snidely, burying his face in the pillow. He was just so glad he hadn't woken up tangled in Sebastian's arms.

"That would make you a cuddlesaurus-rex. It's six-forty."

Oh bloody hell, he had _not_.

He immediately sat up, covers falling to his waist as he checked to make sure all clothes (excepting Sebastian's shirt, of course) were on. He breathed a sigh of relief to find they were. "I don't cuddle."

Sebastian looked up from the phone and smirked. "I suppose I'm special then, because you certainly made an exception last night. Every time I let go, you stole the covers," he said nonchalantly. "Or drooled on my pillow."

Ciel rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "Now you're just making things up. I _know_ I don't drool."

"Perhaps…" Sebastian admitted, shrugging.

"And why is your shirt off, may I ask?" Ciel quipped, rising from the bed and taking out his cell phone, a much more current model, to find several missed calls from work. He frowned, fully listening to the voicemails and ignoring Sebastian.

"It was too warm. My apartment doesn't have air conditioning, because I don't normally mind the heat, but with another person, it was uncomfortable," he replied, before realizing that Ciel wasn't paying attention. "…and then the purple moon turtles came into the room and were trying to molest you in your sleep, so I had to valiantly fight them off, but that made me even warmer—"

"The hell are you talking about, Sebastian?" Ciel finally looked up, the voice talking in his ear totally ignored.

"Oh, welcome back, I was just telling you the most lovely nonsense," Sebastian smiled and walked to his closet to find new clothes for the day.

They ate together in a semi-awkward, but mostly comfortable, silence. Ciel watched intently as the demon swallowed each bite of the disgustingly greasy take-out. _He's eating human food. I didn't know he could._

"Do I have something on my face, Ciel?"

The former earl blushed slightly and shook his head. "No, just wondering how you can even contemplate eating something that greasy." Sebastian looked surprised, and Ciel worried suddenly that Sebastian had caught him in his _real_ question.

"Food is food. And I have probably lost my touch for cooking. I wouldn't wish to do the art injustice," Sebastian responded noncommittally. Another forkful was popped into his tempting mouth.

_Like you would ever forget how to cook well. _He reminded Sebastian mentally.

At least that explained a lot. Sebastian ate food to keep up appearances, but he couldn't taste it. Ciel wondered what it would be like to never taste food, to never understand the joy of chocolate at the very least. He hummed in acknowledgement before turning back to his cereal. "What would you like to do today?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

"Wha—?" was Ciel's oh so elegant answer. He rallied admirably though. "What are you talking about? We're spending today together too?" This was driving him mad. All he wanted was to know Sebastian's motives; find out what he was after. He hadn't been expecting to ever see the demon again, much less on a daily basis for any period of time. He had thought he would live for a few more miserable centuries, until he wasted away from his grief or went mad from it and sought out danger to end this pointless existence. The people he met eventually died, his company was just a distraction, the relationships were never _right_. He thought he could tough it out, but the agony at Sebastian's betrayal—_leaving _him!—had never gone away. It had barely even diminished after over a hundred years of existing alone.

"Is…that a problem?" Sebastian looked almost…vulnerable. His face was a little more open than he was used to seeing, and his voice held the tiniest of quavers, as if he were afraid of the answer. _Yes, it is a problem!_

"No, it's not a problem at all." _Dammit!_ "I suppose the president of a company is allowed to have a small break." Sebastian beamed at his acceptance, immediately rising to clear away the trays of old food.

"Then we have to get ready immediately. Paris will not wait for us. It may be a languorous city, but people these days: no concept of slow and steady!" He strode to the bathroom to clean his teeth, Ciel following confusedly behind him. "Here," Sebastian said around a mouthful of red toothbrush, handing the shorter male a blue one. "I always keep extras."

"What do you mean, 'Paris will not wait'?"

"I mean what I mean. If we don't get on the jet by nine, we won't get to do much sight-seeing in the morning. Pastries would go un-tasted, and that is simply not acceptable," Sebastian said reasonably.

"Why…are we going to Paris?" he enunciated every word, trying to understand.

"My, my Ciel, are you always this slow? Like I said, for sight-seeing."

This took his former butler's previous oddness to a whole new level. He decided it was better not ask what possessed the demon to plan this impromptu trip, vying for a little more twisting of the knife. "But, we just met! We can't go running off together out of the blue like some married couple!"

Sebastian froze, as though he had been forcibly reminded that Ciel had 'forgotten' him. "Well, if you do not want to go, I can cancel the trip." He put in a false smile with his cheery tone. Ciel wanted to smack it off. "I was actually planning to talk to my source about the person I'm looking for while there, but you are far more interesting! It's not hard to add one more person to a jet."

_Why does he have a jet, but not an apartment with air conditioning?_

"Okay then, I suppose I would like to visit again. It's been too long since I went anywhere anyways."

xXx

They stepped off the jet, which _of course_ Sebastian piloted with ease, a few hours later, into the beautiful morning of Paris.

They walked to the top of the Eiffel Tower (or rather, Sebastian helpfully carried Ciel up to the top), ate in a few cafes that served sweets almost as good as Sebastian's, and biked around the markets for a few hours. But, History is a funny bitch that likes to repeat herself, no matter that no one cares to listen. The pair had turned a corner to visit Notre Dame (Ciel smirked, having won the battle) only for Ciel to be bound and gagged within seconds, and spirited to the other side of the street before he could even feel himself move. When his addled brain cleared, Ciel looked up blearily to a somewhat familiar face.

A mime that he had met once before (an inadvertent acquaintance contracted to an old flame of Ciel's), had a gun cocked at Ciel's head, honey-brown hair spiky under a beret. Why was it that when Sebastian was gone, he had no one after him, but the second the demon showed up, things like _this_ happened?

"Sebastian, you finally found the brat! Congratulations!" the mime jeered enthusiastically at his fellow demon. Sebastian looked unruffled for the most part, and Ciel wondered why he did not immediately attack. Suddenly the former earl realized he still thought Ciel had forgotten everything. He was stuck, because he couldn't fight in front of him without making Ciel 'remember' all of the horrific things he was capable of. _Does Sebastian really care about my opinion if him?_

"Yes, Toby, I have. And right now you are irking me by keeping me from enjoying having found said brat," Sebastian replied tonelessly. "Kindly give him back."

"Sebastian, you are so stupid. And greedy! All this time you could have had his perfectly delicious soul happily filling your belly, and you've wasted it!"

"Aren't mimes supposed to be blessedly silent?"

"Don't change the subject. You've spent all this time starving slowly and moping after your lost robin and why? Because you L-O-V-E him!" Toby broke into peals of delighted giggles. "It's so tragic! A demon falling in love with the human meant to become his next meal, how romantic, isn't it Ciel?" he turned to Ciel, who was staring agape at his former butler.

_"When you get to be my age, you reflect on things and see the hidden treasures you hadn't known existed." _Tanaka's words danced in his mind.

_No, it's not true. Can't be true, it isn't true, don't wish, don't hope!_

When Ciel didn't respond, just looking at Sebastian with wide eyes, the mime turned with a frown back to the other demon. "What's wrong with him?"

Sebastian looked stricken for a moment, before lowering his head slightly and murmuring, "He doesn't remember."

There was a long silence, until it was broken by hiccups that turned into snorts, which eventually led to uproarious and gleeful laughter that set Ciel's teeth on edge. "O-Oh! This is—this…heeheehee…too good! H-He doesn't remember!" Toby was nearly rolling on the cobblestone street, trying to hold in the helpless laughs and giggles that squirmed from his throat.

Sebastian remained silent, seeming at war with himself. The look of desperation and shame on the raven's face broke Ciel's heart in that moment, his silly game of forget-me-not completely abandoned. He could have strung Sebastian on forever if he thought he was nothing to the demon. But…if what Toby was saying was true…

He wrestled for a moment more, but then Toby taunted, "Oh Sebastian, this is why you didn't eat the brat's soul. Because you don't want to show him that cruel, cruel side of you that he will never forget or forgive. And now you're stuck at that same place again, only this time…it's _me_ that's going to have him. You snooze you lose, I guess."

The dam broke and the waters rushed forth. Ciel was _not _playing around anymore.

A dark chuckle escaped his lips, drawing the attention of the other two. "I wonder…this cruel, cruel side of yours, Sebastian. Are you really so afraid of it showing?" The two demons stared at the human who was glaring at the former butler with hurt and anger and just a little bit of hope in his eyes. "Didn't you show me that side of you when you walked away? You left me to this _pathetic, meaningless, empty_ existence; doesn't that qualify as cruelty? You couldn't have followed my orders better. 'Make it as painful as possible,' I said. You didn't disappoint. It's rather sad to think that the butler, the _demon_ I knew, would give up because he thinks I can't handle him. Well, Sebastian, let me explain this very clearly: I _can_ handle you. Every facet of you. Including your cruelty…and including your love."

Sebastian's eyes glowed, the pupils like narrow slits and a deep, black, foreboding aura beginning to rise.

"Now…I trust you remember how this is done? If not, I'm afraid I will be rather disappointed. Will you fail me again, Sebastian?" he asked in a tone that would seem cold to anyone else. But between him and Sebastian, it was forgiveness, and a second chance.

"No, Bocchan. I will not fail," the demon whispered as their eyes locked: deep, violent red with calm, tranquil blue.

"Good." He flipped his head back, the eye-patch fluttering to the ground behind him, in the past, where it belonged. The contract seal glowed with eerily ethereal light. "Sebastian. This is an order: destroy Toby," he paused for a moment, before adding with a smile, "and either finish what you started, or let me move on."

A tender smile lit Sebastian's face.

"Yes, my lord."

**Read and Review! :3 Lol, they practically write themselves! Cueddlesaurus-rex...I just went there.**


	4. Give and Receive

**Fourth and Final chapter. Be warned of lemon with Ciel/Sebastian. Yes, Ciel is 'on top'…he still uke's it up pretty well. Written to "We Are Young" by Fun.**

The door was nearly thrown from its hinges, kicked in by Sebastian as lips clashed and teeth bit and tongues dueled both violently and somehow, sweetly.

Ciel nipped Sebastian's bottom lip, teasing him and wrenching a moan from the raven. "Ciel…Ciel…" the now-back-in-action butler chanted like a hymn to a god. _Strange_, Ciel thought disjointedly,_ I have achieved divinity_. His laughter was swallowed into a mouth that tasted like burnt chocolate and cloying cherries jubilee. It was better than any sweet the demon had ever created.

They staggered forward a few steps, before Ciel whirled and threw Sebastian back against the door to shut it. The older male allowed himself to be moved, crashing against the abused wood and pulling Ciel to follow him, crushing their mouths together in desperation. Ciel gasped as Sebastian nudged a knee between his legs and rubbed against his painfully aching length. He broke away to gasp in air. "Sebas—tian!"

A noise between a growl and a whimper left the demon's throat, sending violent tremors through Ciel's entire frame. "Say it again. My name…the name you gave me." The words were nearly begging, despite the feral way he was biting and sucking at Ciel's throat, leaving a collar of bruises that screamed _this is mine, _in reds and purple that Ciel would admire later.

"Sebastian!" Ciel moaned as the demon's hand slipped into his jeans and stroked him, tearing the sounds from his chest. "Nngh, bed. Now!"

Human speed was_ far_ too slow at the moment, so Sebastian scooped Ciel up and in fractions of a second, they were on the bed, Sebastian braced over him and practically ripping off any clothes that stood in the way. _Not enough air_…the younger male's mind tried to tell him, but he could not care_ less_. "Mmm, Bocchan, you look so utterly delicious right now…" the demon purred. "I could just eat you up…" He laughed at his own joke, Ciel giving a distracted frown before suddenly thinking became too much of a nuisance. His chest was under the sweet torture of the sinful tongue, his nipples bit and soothed in turn, making him keen as Sebastian tasted every inch of his body. His body was thrumming with the need for release, the raven above him as painfully aroused as he. He rocked their bodies together, heated skin against heated skin, the pace frantic yet not nearly enough. _More, I want more. I want all of you!_

"Please, Sebastian, please! No—hnngh, no more! Can't..take any more!" Ciel pleaded, needing to be joined with his beloved. There was plenty of time for slow and worshipping later, but he felt like he was going to break apart if Sebastian didn't hold him together.

Sebastian stopped the grinding movement of their hips, looking down with eyes that were not at all human. He was trying to control the aura that was rising from him, but it was proving fruitless. He had _finally _found his Bocchan, his precious Ciel. That in and of itself pressed him hard for restraint. He thought Ciel had forgotten, and he had nearly taken Ciel on the table of the coffee shop! He would_ force_ Ciel to remember! But Ciel, beautiful, sweet, perfect Ciel was worth so much more than that, and he had restrained. And now Ciel had dropped the charade. He wanted Sebastian, _had _wanted Sebastian for the last hundred years. It had taken a deranged mime, and slaughtering that deranged mime to make them admit their feelings. If Sebastian were more like Grell, he would have danced and sung his joy from the rooftops. Luckily, he wasn't Grell. He settled for letting his Bocchan know just _exactly_ how much he had missed him.

He flipped them over, his hands sliding along Ciel's bare thighs and caressing the weeping member that pressed against his stomach. "Se-Sebastian?" Ciel asked hazily, his eyes clouded and unfocused. "What are you doing?"

He answered the question with a statement. "You are my Bocchan, Ciel. That is a title that no one else will ever have."

He reached to the bedside drawer and brought out a jar of oil, opening it and letting it drip into his hands. When his hands were coated in cinnamon and citrus, he took Ciel into his hand, slicking and stroking his length with the oil. A sharp moan filled the quiet night air.

"Sebas—ahh—Sebastian! Wha—?" the younger male quivered atop him, looking down with wide eyes at the demon splayed out before him.

"I am giving you myself—body, mind, and soul," Sebastian said somberly before he couldn't help breaking into a wide smile and chuckled. "I don't even think you could understand what this means. I am going to let you have me, _you_ are going to control this. Partially because I want our first night of passion to be absolutely pain free for you, though I know you are no innocent, but mostly because…" he leaned up to lick at Ciel's ear, whispering, "I want to feel you _own _me. You have had every part of me for so long, I can barely remember anything before you. I am yours, and I want that knowledge etched into both of us forever."

Ciel trembled at the gravity of the demon's words. He had relinquished control to Sebastian, who in turn, had willingly given it back. Never had the raven been on his back under someone, vulnerable, not in control. Only for his Bocchan.

"I—I…" Ciel tried again, "I have never…I mean, on top…"

"Shh, you are perfection, Ciel. There is nothing about you I don't love. You can't hurt me, and you never have to worry about not pleasing me. This human body of mine has longed for you for so long. It's…embarrassing to admit, but when you turned sixteen, the year your revenge was complete, I had a bit of trouble making your cake. My mind kept going to visions of myself as the cake, and you licking frosting off of me. Things got a little out of hand, and Tanaka ended up making the cake for me..." his deep throated laugh echoed throughout the room and Ciel blushed cherry red.

"Pervert…" he muttered, mind going down the dangerous path of Sebastian and sweets and an evening to themselves rapidly.

Sebastian hummed in agreement. "Now that we've been through the feelings in my non-existent diary, my fetish for submission (to you, that is), and my most embarrassing moments, I would very much like to stop feeling like a thirteen-year-old girl." A smirk graced his face, and he stroked a hand over Ciel's erection again, eliciting a hitched gasp. "Now, Bocchan, please do the honors and _fuck me_."

Ciel could barely keep a single coherent thought at the debauched words of his demon. "But…you're not—"

Sebastian let out a growl that let him know that just because Ciel was in control, didn't mean Sebastian was going to put up with waiting. "Now, Ciel. I want you now!"

All Ciel could do was comply. With a single, hard thrust, he drove into Sebastian, letting out a gasp as his length was enveloped with velvet heat. He braced his hands on Sebastian's chest, trying desperately to keep from just letting loose and _taking_. But Sebastian wasn't having that. A guttural moan fell from his lips. They were _finally _together. He wrapped strong legs around the back of Ciel's knees and _pulled_ him in, until Ciel couldn't control himself and began to rock his hips, a hard, fast pace as he was dragged deeper and deeper in by the raven. His mind was blank, the only thought _I love you, I love you, I love you! _as he drove relentlessly into the perfect body beneath him.

He was pulled down for a passionate kiss, their tongues claiming each other's and burning the promise of forever into their hearts. He started to lose control, the heat in his belly coiling like a whip and his thrusts becoming erratic. He was forcibly thrown over the edge when Sebastian broke the kiss with a soul-rending scream of his name as he climaxed, giving all of himself over to his master. Ciel came with a cry of "Sebastian!" until his arms would no longer support him.

He collapsed onto the demon's chest, trembling at the ecstasy still sending aftershocks through his body, before reaching up a shaking hand to trace Sebastian's face, never wanting to look away from the look of adoration that was in the ruby eyes. A tired chuckle tickled his forehead as Sebastian kissed his head, breathing deeply the scent of his lover. "I love you, Ciel. Not even God can know how much."

Ciel smiled sleepily, tucking his head against Sebastian's neck a giving it a light kiss. "That's probably a good thing. He might be envious that someone is luckier than Him," he murmured, eyes sliding closed and breathing a contented sigh. "I love you too, by the way."

xXx

They fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, the time when light and dark mix, their hearts beating the same rhythm as their dream-selves sipped tea in a quiet coffee shop on the east end of London…

_Finis_

**Read and Review! Oh my god, writing Ciel/Sebastian is really difficult! I hope you all enjoyed. The review button is just a hop to the top, and a click away. **


End file.
